Warner Bros. Pictures/Other
Warner Brothers Pictures 1923–1929 GW232H179.jpg|''Lady Windermere's Fan'' (1925) Warner-bros-logo-clash-of-the-wolves.jpg|''Clash of the Wolves'' (1925) Wbp.jpg|''Old San Francisco'' (1927) warner-bros-logo-first-auto.jpg|''The First Auto'' (1927) Warner Bros. Pictures (first era) 1929–1936 pe-ww-01.jpg|''The Public Enemy'' (1931) Wbvpma.jpg|''The Maltese Falcon'' (1931) Wbvpp.jpg|''I Am a Fugitive from a Chain Gang'' (1932) Opening Credits of 42nd Street.png|''42nd Street'' (1933) GW247H185.jpg|''Mystery of the Wax Museum'' (1933) D28351-10191.jpg|''Kennel Murder Case'' (1936) WB Logo (Gold Diggers of 33 Variant).jpg|''Gold Diggers of 1933'' (1933) WB Logo (Harold Teen NRA Variant).jpg|''Harold Teen'' (1934) Warner-big.png|With the National Recovery Administration logo at the bottom right. This was used when Warner Bros. supported the NRA the following year. WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo001.PNG|Early 1931 version Warner-bros-cartoons-1931.jpg|1931 version LooneyTunesBosko000.PNG|1931 version with production number (Looney Tunes) (Only seen in Bosko the Doughboy) vlcsnap-2017-09-15-00h03m20s129.png|1931 Color Version (Merrie Melodies) Sketch96164727.png|1931 dubbed 1995 version (Merrie Melodies) WarnerBrosClassicToonsLogo002.PNG|1932 version Red-Headed Baby (1931) A Merrie Melodies Cartoon_4727.jpg|1931 Version 2 (Merrie Melodies) 1933 version.PNG|1933 version WB1933Color.PNG|1933 Color Version (Merrie Melodies) smile darn ya smile (merrie melodies) (redrawn colorized)_7202.jpg|1933 Color Version 2 (Merrie Melodies) vlcsnap-2017-09-15-00h03m08s796.png|1933 Color Version 3 (Merrie Melodies) 1935–1937; 1939 Wbshield.png Wblogo.jpg warnerbros.jpg GW235H176.jpg Warnerbros1937.jpg Wbpip.png WB1937f.png Warner-bros-pictures-captain-blood-1935.jpg|''Captain Blood'' (1935) Daffyduckwarnerbros1936.jpg|Daffy Duck (1936) Bugsbunnywarnerbros1937.jpg|Bugs Bunny (1937) eadeee2409c94febb5a1b5b11907b96d.jpg|''God's Country and the Woman'' (1937) Warnerbrosthekingandthechorusgirl1937.jpg|''The King and the Chorus Girl'' (1937) 1937–1948; 1977; 2006 wbpinc.png Wbjlw.png Wbjlwp.png|Technicolor version Wbpre.png Warner Bros The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938).jpg|''The Adventures of Robin Hood'' (1938) Warner Bros The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex.jpg|''The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex'' (1939) Warner Bros The Sea Hawk.jpg|''The Sea Hawk'' (1940) 68e04f46400796fb199dbcc1ab90931c.jpg|''An Angel From Texas'' (1940) wbjlwv.png|''Casablanca'' (1942) WBPicturesInc..PNG|''The Big Sleep'' (1946) 53cb0fbc61f5b4c3d13bbf864fa12699.png|''Okay For Sound'' (1946) GW451H281.jpg|''The Late Show'' (1977) OLD.jpg|''The Good German'' (2006) 1939 Warner Bros daffy.jpg|Break A Ball 14 (1939) 1948–1967; 2001-2002; 2004; 2015 vlcsnap-2013-05-31-23h13m17s81.png GW187H135.jpg GW350H263sal.jpg|''Rope'' (1948) FOEKFEO.png|''Under Capricorn'' (1949) Tea for Two (1950).png|''Tea for Two'' (1950) warner-bros-pictures-key-largo-1948.jpg|''Key Largo'' (1948) GW447H206.jpg|''Land of the Pharaons'' (1955) GW398H229.jpg|''New York Confidential'' (1955) warnerbros_159.jpg|''The Searchers'' (1956) GW424H237.jpg|''The Wrong Man'' (1956) GW333H246.png|''Shoot-Out at Medicine-Bend'' (1957) NEWS_TV_2008.png|''Sayonara'' (1957) GW378H308.jpg|''Girl on the Run'' (1958) WB 1958.png|''Indiscreet'' (1958) GW405H225.png|''The Young Philadelphians'' (1959) GW458H199.jpg|''John Paul Jones'' (1959) GW451H254.jpg|''A Summer Place'' (1959) 30 (1959).png|''30'' (1959) JHE 2002.jpg|''Hannibal'' (1959) Rio-bravo-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Rio Bravo'' (1959) warnerbros_173.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (1960) GW400H223.png|''The Sundowners'' (1960) GW432H282.jpg|''Splendor in the Grass'' (1961) GW399H293.jpg|''Adventures of the Road Runner'' (1962) Rome Adventure (1962).png|''Rome Adventure'' (1962) GW550H228.jpg|''The Music Man'' (1962) GW417H241.png|''Gay Purr-ee'' (1962) GW500H207.jpg|''Gypsy'' (1962) Philbert-title01.jpg|''Philbert (Three's a Crowd)'' (1963) GW378H261.png|''Critic's Choice'' (1963) warnerbros_MrLimpet.jpg|''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' (1964) warnerbros_154.png|''Cheyenne Autumn'' (1964) GW523H217.jpg|''My Fair Lady'' (1964) GW524H232.jpg|''The Great Race'' (1965) GW425H301.jpg|''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' (1966) Warnerbros 175.jpg|''Not with My Wife, You Don't!'' (1966) GW418H232.jpg|''Bonnie and Clyde'' (1967) warnerbros_189.jpg|''Wait Until Dark'' (1967) Blazing Saddles (1974).png|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974, A) Blazing Saddles (1974), A.png|''Blazing Saddles'' (1974, B) GW400H186.png|''Time After Time'' (1979) GW390H292.jpg|''Heist'' (2001) and Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002) GW511H217.jpg|''The Aviator'' (2004) TheManFromUncle.png|''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (2015) 1953–1965; 2002 wb3d.jpg|A live-action model was seen on some films, especially 3D movies. House-of-wax-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''House of Wax'' (1953) So-this-is-love.jpg|''So This Is Love'' (1953) Breakaball seventy.jpg|Break A Ball 70 (1953) three-sailors-and-a-girl.jpg|''Three Sailors and a Girl'' (1953) Dial m for murder variant.jpg|''Dial M for Murder'' (1954) GW181H135.jpg|''Dragnet'' (1954) GW373H268.jpg|''Rebel Without a Cause'' (1955) Warner-bros-logo-illegal.jpg|''Illegal'' (1955) Sincerely Yours (1955).png|''Sincerely Yours'' (1955) Warner Bros 1950s.png|''The Battle of the Villa Fiorita'' (1965) TOUGEDASH.jpg|''Ghost Ship'' (2002) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts 1967–1970 wb1967 a.JPG wb7a.jpg|Sometimes it would be set over the opening scene of the movie. W7 I DONT GET IT.jpg|''Bullitt'' (1968) WB Seven Arts Logo 1.jpg|Used on Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies shorts from 1967. WB Seven Arts Logo 3.jpg|Used on Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies shorts from 1968-1969 WB Seven Arts Logo 2.jpg|''Norman Normal'' (1968) The Cats (1968).png|''The Cats/Sons of Satan'' (1968) Warner Bros., Inc. 1970–1972 wb1970-bw.JPG wb1970_a.jpg GW278H197.jpg|''Giant'' (1956, 1970 reissue) WB 1970.jpg|''Chisum'' (1970) Warner Bros. Pictures 1970.png|''There Was a Crooked Man'' (1970) WB-Kinney-THX1138.jpg|''THX 1138'' (1971) wb1970.JPG|''Klute'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-skin-game.jpg|''Skin Game'' (1971) Warner Bros. Pictures The Omega Man (1972).jpg|''The Omega Man'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-mccabe-mrs-miller.jpg|''McCabe and Mrs. Miller'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-man-in-the-wilderness.jpg|''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971) warner-bros-1971.jpg|''Summer of '42'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-billy-jack.jpg|''Billy Jack'' (1971) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-22h24m42s137.png|''Dirty Harry'' (1971) warner-bros-1971-cowboys.jpg|''The Cowboys'' (1972) 1971 49180e5283e59c737d43767f19e2ec80.png|''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971) 1972–1973 wb1972.png|''Deliverance'' (1972) GW268H201.jpg|''The Candidate'' (1972) Vlcsnap-2015-04-07-02h25m28s237.png|''What's Up, Doc?'' (1972) wb 1972 portnoys complaint.jpg|''Portnoy's Complaint'' (1972) A Fan's Notes (1972).png|''A Fan's Notes'' (1972) 1973–1984; 2012 Warner Bros 1972 On-Screen II.svg Warner Bros 1972 On-Screen (Fullscreen) II.svg Warner Bros 1972 On-Screen.svg Warner Bros 1972 On-Screen (Fullscreen).svg Warnerbros 1972.jpg WBP 1972.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-19-01h11m52s108.png vlcsnap-2012-10-13-15h27m00s179.png Warner Bros.29829829289289398329832.png 5735e4957463b2b0b72380e95ae327e1.png big w.png GW183H139.jpg|Open matte fullscreen version wyF2EgVY6_Eyl8xonbHmLA27687.jpg|Panavision widescreen version warner-bros-logo-1972-1984.jpg|''The Exorcist'' (1973) 3877e3a0c5bf1b87860209b89d0b4a32.jpg|''The Trial of Billy Jack'' (1974) vlcsnap-2016-02-22-00h50m10s135.png|''Man in the Wilderness'' (1971, 19?? reissue) big w 2.png|''All the President's Men'' (1976) ReleasedbyWB78.jpg|''Superman'' (1978) Jn9VeGem4rVt_iB4wRcYIw14528.jpg|''The Main Event'' (1979) GW346H258.jpg|''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (1982) warnerbros_108.png|''Cujo'' (1983) WARNER2012.png|''Magic Mike'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-06h09m54s169.png|''Argo'' (2012) 1984–2001 1984–1990 Wb1984a ws2.jpg wb1984.JPG wb1984 b.JPG vlcsnap-2013-06-20-00h53m07s4.png|''Gremlins'' (1984) GW346H260.jpg|''The Killing Fields'' (1984) GW420H232.jpg|''City Heat'' (1984), Under the Cherry Moon (1986), and Heartbreak Ridge (1986) GW418H236.jpg|''Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment'' (1985) vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h20m21s218.png|''The Goonies'' (1985) Warner Bros. Pictures (1984) (Mad Max - Beyond Thunderdome variant).PNG|''Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome'' (1985) GW288H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985, A) GW290H216.jpg|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985, B) 38 sesame street.png|''Sesame Street Presents: Follow that Bird'' (1985, C) GW431H242.jpg|''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) GW416H225.png|''The Color Purple'' (1985) One1.jpg|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986, A) One2.jpg|''One Crazy Summer'' (1986, B) GW379H262.jpg|''Police Academy 3: Back in Training'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-01-16-07h18m21s144.png|''Burglar'' (1987) GW376H247.jpg|''Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol'' (1987) Warner Bros. Pictures (1984) (Full Metal Jacket variant).png|''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) GW418H244.jpg|''Who’s That Girl?'' (1987, A) warner-bros-logo-whos-that-girl.jpg|''Who's That Girl?'' (1987, B) Empire Of The Sun.png|''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) GW399H225.jpg|''Caddyshack II'' (1988) Warner Bros. Pictures (Daffy Duck's Quackbusters, 1988).png|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988, A) NOTE: This cloud background is the exact background used for WB logos from 1952 until 1964 and again since 1984. GW394H294.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' (1988, B) GW362H260.jpg|''Police Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) GW393H221.jpg|''Batman'' (1989, A) GW454H220.jpg|''Batman'' (1989, B) wb 1989.jpg|Warner Bros. catalog commercial (1989) GW318H249.jpg|Warner Home Video movie intro (1990) 1990–1992 GW274H150.jpg Zq34H0x4ZQanZMkA1vBNgQ828859.jpg wb1990 ws.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m00s185.png Wbgrthd35.jpg Image326.png|''GoodFellas'' (1990) OMG.jpg|''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) ScreenHunter 26 Dec. 15 12.14.jpg|''Rudolph's Shiny New Year'' (1976, 1990 reissue) Warner Bros. Record.gif|''JFK'' (1991) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h10m03s909.png|''Lethal Weapon 3'' (1992) wb1990_batmanreturns.jpg|''Batman Returns'' (1992) unforgiven-warner-bros-logo.jpg|''Unforgiven'' (1992) 1992–2001; 2003-2004; 2007-2008 wb1992 ws.jpg fdaasdf124567.png WBGHIDDST.png vlcsnap-2013-06-28-09h48m56s220.png j5Fz8688xFGfnFglApD8VQ37051.jpg W.jpg|''Blade Runner: The Director's Cut'' (1982, 1992 reissue) GW667H385.jpg|''Pure Country'' (1992) Warner Bros. Pictures Logo 1992 a.png|''Malcolm X'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-07-13-21h12m56s185.png|''Dave'' (1993) The Fugitive (1993).png|''The Fugitive'' (1993) Warner bros.png|''True Romance'' (1993) ewwbllogo.jpg|''A Perfect World'' (1993) gfdadflgds1245.jpg|''The Bridges of Madison County'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m28s253.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-18h23m59s43.png|''Batman Forever'' (1995, B) Assassins.png|''Assassins'' (1995) Grumpier Old Men.png|''Grumpier Old Men'' (1995) 1345escs6.png|''Executive Decision'' (1996) GW518H215.jpg|''Twister'' (US, 1996) Warner Bros. Warner 1976.jpg|''Eraser'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h13m21s120.png|''Space Jam'' in-film variant (1996) GW416H234.jpg|''Mars Attacks!'' (1996) GW311H176.jpg|''Batman & Robin'' (1997) GW431H213.jpg|''Contact'' (1997) wb1992_conspiracy.jpg|''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997) LA Confidential (1997).png|''L.A. Confidential'' (1997) WDASCS123456saxa.jpg|''The Postman'' (1997) City Of Angels.png|''City of Angels'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h50m29s232.png|''True Crime'' (1999) warnerbros_128.jpg|''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) GW414H235.jpg|''The Exorcist: Extended Director's Cut'' (1973, 2000 reissue) Image382.png|''Space Cowboys'' (2000) Image383.png|''Blood Work'' (2002) and Gods & Generals (2003) fsadsgggs123456.png|''Mystic River'' (2003) Warner Bros Ocean's Twelve (2004).jpg|''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) fsadsgggs7891011112.png|''Million Dollar Baby'' (2004) and Rails & Ties (2007) Zodiac (2007).png|''Zodiac'' (International, 2007) 3Ww98F.jpg|''Gran Torino'' (2008) Warner Bros. Pictures (second era) 1998–present 1998 (75th anniversary logo) WBP-75-Open-Matte.jpg|Open-matte version Warner Bros. 75th Anniversary.png Warner Bros. 75 Years.jpg vlcsnap-2013-05-30-20h35m11s109.png Warner Bros. Pictures logo TNCTM.JPG|''Why Do Fools Fall in Love'' (1998) WBTarzanandtheLostCity.png|''Tarzan and the Lost City'' (1998) City Of Angels (1998).png|''City of Angels'' (1998) Vlcsnap-2015-03-26-22h23m06s196.png|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998, A) Warner Bros. - Lethal Weapon 4.jpg|''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998, B) Screen Shot 2017-06-28 at 10.38.13 AM.png|''The Avengers'' (1998) Warner_Bros_Pictures_Jack_Frost.png|''Jack Frost'' (1998) GW426H240.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, A) GW426H241.jpg|''You've Got Mail'' (1998, B) 1999–2001 WBP-99-Open-Matte.jpg 5addb_warner_bros._pictures_logo_200px.png FOSKFJ.jpg|''Payback'' (International, 1999) Image380.png|''The Matrix'' (1999) Wild Wild West.png|''Wild Wild West'' (1999) 92Rucde-3tzQl8MRzQ2lng76846.jpg|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (International, 1999) vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h58m24s133.png|''Chill Factor'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h26m30s33.png|''Three to Tango'' (1999) Warner-bros-logo-1999-eyes-wide-shut-1-.jpg|''Eyes Wide Shut'' (1999) Dtvl5VC0GcWpXSyvLBJ1QA16138.jpg|''House on Haunted Hill'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h23m19s3.png|''The Whole Nine Yards'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h55m33s185.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) warnerbros_130.png|''Valentine'' (2001) 2001–2003 WBP-01-Open-Matte.jpg|Open-matte version BenQ W1000 logo warnerbros large-1-.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-12-10h43m33s49.png vlcsnap-2013-08-05-00h56m10s58.png|''Miss Congeniality'' (2000, 2001 reissue) WBSwordfish2001.jpg|''Swordfish'' (2001) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (Cats and Dogs variant).png|''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) GW444H233.jpg|''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) Training Day (2001).png|''Training Day'' (2001) Harry Potter And The Philsophers Stone.png|''Harry Potter and the Sorrecer's Stone'' (2001) Screenshot_2016-02-17-09-33-25.png|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (DVD, 2001) Screenshot_2015-08-07-19-28-52.png|''See Spot Run'' (2001) Oenaz.jpg|''Ocean's Eleven'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h27m10s15.png|''The Majestic'' (2001) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (Collateral Damage variant).png|''Collateral Damage'' (2002) Engei.jpg|''Queen of the Damned'' (2002) Warner Bros. Pictures (2001) (The Time Machine variant).png|''The Time Machine'' (International, 2002) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m16s94.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, A) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m19s123.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, B) Vlcsnap-2014-02-06-20h48m24s171.png|''Scooby-Doo'' (2002, C) vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h29m11s17.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' (2002) Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002).png|''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) Warner Bros Kangaroo Jack (2003).jpg|''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) GW516H212.jpg|''Matchstick Men'' (2003) Image381.png|''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) Screen Shot 2017-11-30 at 6.58.34 AM.png|''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' (US, 2003) 2003-2004 WBP-03-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version THESHIELDPROTOTYPEBYLINE.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m27s11.png|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003, A) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h39m45s193.png|''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2003, B) Warner Bros The Matrix Revolutions (2003).jpg|''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) Image384.png|''The Last Samurai'' (2003) FOkiefofe.jpg|''Gothika'' (US, 2003) NmAQP78AyVb2GpZ_wKmCUQ20591.jpg|''The Polar Express'' (2004) 2003–2016 2003–2016 WBP-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version Warner Bros. Pictures intro.jpg vlcsnap-2012-11-02-21h35m24s147.png Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004).png|''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) Troy 2004.png|''Troy'' (2004) Vlcsnap-2015-04-25-10h25m45s791.png|''Racing Stripes'' (2005) DEPRPEOO.jpg|''Constantine'' (2005) Rumor Has It... (2005).png|''Rumor Has It...'' (2005) Warner Bros Batman Begins (2005).jpg|''Batman Begins'' (2005) 77777777777.jpg|''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-03-27-01h02m06s120.png|''The Island'' (International, 2005) Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005).png|''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005).png|''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) CODKvoFk.jpg|''V for Vendetta'' (2006) The Prestige (2006).png|''The Prestige'' (International, 2006) Sueoreef.jpg|''Superman Returns'' (2006) Firewall (2006).png|''Firewall'' (2006) Screenshot_2015-12-03-08-03-54.png|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Warner Bros Pictures - The Astronaut Farmer (2006).jpg|''The Astronaut Farmer'' (2007) Nancy_Drew_(2007).png|''Nancy Drew'' (2007) Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007).png|''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) Warner Bros The Brave One (2007).jpg|''The Brave One'' (2007) Screen-shot-2012-08-27-at-11-44-54-am.png|''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' (2007) Noiwiorhjure.jpg|''The Invasion'' (2007) The new PTV Logo (July 2, 2012-present).jpg|''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) Screenshot (247).png|''August Rush'' (2007) Screenshot (252).png|''I Am Legend'' (2007) Get Smart (2008).png|''Get Smart'' (2008) RocknRolla (2008).png|''RocknRolla'' (2008) Vlcsnap-2013-11-24-09h39m03s211.png|''Speed Racer'' (2008) WBSWTCW.png|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) 0SYkERJoq9.jpg|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) darknight.png|''The Dark Knight'' (2008) Body Of Lies (2008).png|''Body of Lies'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h28m46s229.png|''Slumdog Millionaire'' (International, 2008) GW444H244a.jpg|''Watchmen'' (2009) Screenshot (132).png|''The Hangover'' (2009) 7y867.jpg|''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2009) GW569H226.jpg|''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) GW536H205.jpg|''Ninja Assassin'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-06-21-19h40m27s98.png|''The Firm'' (2009) Screenshot_2016-04-14-21-28-37.png|''Terminator Salvation'' (US, 2009) warnerbros_146.jpg|''The Informant!'' (2009) The Book Of Eli (US Prints 2010).png|''The Book of Eli'' (US, 2010) Screenshot (111).png|''Inception'' (2010) The Losers.png|''The Losers'' (2010) Kiitt.jpg|''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) flythrume.png|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010).png|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' (2010) ThEWOOD.png|''Yogi Bear'' (2010) Screenshot (133).png|''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' (2011) Screenshot (125).png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) Bullet To The Head (2013).png|''Bullet to the Head'' (2013) Prisoners (2013).png|''Prisoners'' (US, 2013) AmericanSniper.png|''American Sniper'' (2014) vlcsnap-2017-05-06-14h29m31s922.png|''War Dogs'' (2016) 2004–2016 (IMAX version) GW636H327.jpg vlcsnap-2013-12-14-08h11m16s52.png vlcsnap-2013-08-12-21h19m50s123.png|''NASCAR 3D: The IMAX Experience'' (2004) Screenshot 2015-12-03-08-07-56.png|''Beowulf'' (International, 2007) 2011–2017 WBP-11-Open-Matte.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-11-18h07m12s207.png|''Dolphin Tale'' (2011) GREEN.jpg|''Green Lantern'' (2011) Screenshot (110).png|''Happy Feet Two'' (2011) sherlock.png|''Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows'' (2011) Screenshot (161).png|''Wrath of the Titans'' (2012) Screenshot (125).png|''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) 42 (2013).png|''42'' (2013) The Great Gatsby (2013).png|''The Great Gatsby'' (2013) The Hangover Part 3 (2013).png|''The Hangover Part III'' (2013) Man Of Steel (2013).png|''Man of Steel'' (2013) Pacific Rim (2013).png|''Pacific Rim'' (2013) Getaway (2013).png|''Getaway'' (2013) Screenshot (279).png|''Gravity'' (2013) winterstale.PNG|''Winter's Tale'' (2014) 300.PNG|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014, A) 3002.PNG|''300: Rise of an Empire'' (2014, B) Veronica Mars (2014).png|''Veronica Mars'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-02-11-11h39m03s229.png|''Godzilla'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-07h04m10s10.png|''Blended'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-23h09m32s141.png|''Interstellar'' (International, 2014) Focus2015.png|''Focus'' (2015) JA.png|''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) File:Warner Bros. logo Bloody variation.PNG|''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (2015) Warner Bros. Pictures (2015).png|''The Intern'' (2015) 擷取.JPG|''Pan'' (2015) Screenshot_2016-05-04-18-13-48.png|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) Warner_Bros_The_Legend_Of_Tarzan.jpg|''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2016) WB_Suicide_Squad.jpg|''Suicide Squad'' (2016) test 2017-12-16 17-12-58-288.jpg|''The Break-A-Ball Movie'' (2017) 2011–2017 (New Line Cinema version) Vlcsnap-2016-09-06-19h54m30s909.png Warner bros. 2011.jpg The Rite (2011).png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass (2011).png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) Horrible Bosses (2011).png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final Destination 5 (2011).png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas (2011).png|''A Very Harold & Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) New Year's Eve (2011).png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) WBJourney2.png|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m49s3.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-12h27m18s23.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h48m05s204.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m11s108.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) The Conjuring (2013).png|''The Conjuring'' (2013), The Conjuring 2 (2016), and Annabelle: Creation (2017) We're The Millers (2013).png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) ITS.png|''Into the Storm'' (2014) Warner_Bros._Pictures_Annabelle.png|''Annabelle'' (2014) WBHotPursyit.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) i hate san andres m7p.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) I DISLIKE GALLOWQS.png|''The Gallows'' (2015) NLC-LightsOut A.png|''Lights Out'' (2016) 2014–present (Warner Animation Group version) tlm.png|''The Lego Movie'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-17h52m43s727.png|''Storks'' (2016) (The final film to be made by warner bros. pictures) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-07h58m52s652.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, A) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-07h59m36s709.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, B) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m07s480.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, C) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m25s740.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, D) Vlcsnap-2017-02-03-08h00m35s650.png|''Lego Ninjago: The Master'' (2016, E) Videos 1923–1929= Warner Bros. Pictures logo (Circa 1925)-0 Warner Bros. logo 1923 'When a Man Loves' varaint |-| 1929–1936= Warner Bros. 1933 Warner Bros. 1933 2 |-| 1935–1937= Warner Bros. 1936 Warner Bros. 1935 Warner Bros. Pre-Zoom Shield Warner Bros. 1935 2 |-| 1937–1948= Warner Bros. 1942 Warner Bros. (1939) Color Warner Bros. 1942 2 Warner Bros. 1946 |-| 1948–1967= Warner Bros. 1951 Warner Bros. 1957 Warner Bros. 1958 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1967-B) 1080p HD Warner Bros. 1953 Warner Bros. 1954 |-| 1967–1970= Warner Bros. Seven Arts logo - Finian's Rainbow (1968) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts |-| 1970–1972= Warner Bros. 1970 Warner Bros. logo - THX 1138 (1971) Warner Bros. logo - The Omega Man (1971) Warner Bros. 1971 Warner Bros. logo - Dirty Harry (1971) |-| 1972= Warner Bros. logo - The Candidate (1972) Warner Bros. logo - Deliverance (1972) |-| 1973–1984= Warner Bros. 1973 logo scope Warner Bros logo variant (1973-1984) Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1973) Full HD Warner Bros. logo - Exorcist II The Heretic (1977) Warner Bros. logo - Superman (1978) |-| 1984–2001= Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1984) Warner Bros. 1985 Warner Bros. Pictures logo (1990) 1080p HD WARNER BROTHERS (1992) - REGENCY (1994) INTRO |-| 1998–present= Warner Bros. 75 Years logo (variant) HD Warner Bros. Pictures (2000) Warner Bros Pictures Logo 2001-2003 Warner Bros Intro Logo - 1080p Warner Bros. Intro 1080p |-| 2011–present (New Line Cinema version)= Warner Bros. New Line Cinema Logo Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Media Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Jack Warner Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:1923 Category:1967 Category:1970 Category:1993 Category:AT&T